Deep space science missions explore the underlying fabric of the universe. Some of these missions provide data pertaining to giant gaseous planets, such as Jupiter and Saturn, as well as their moons. Some deep space missions may also provide data pertaining to other solar system objects, such as asteroids and comets. These missions may also be vital to understanding the origin of the universe.
Historically, deep space missions have relied upon radioisotope power systems to provide power because solar power is generally not practical with conventional solar technology beyond Mars. The principal nuclear isotope that powers these systems is Plutonium-238. However, there is currently a shortage of Plutonium-238. To reduce reliance on Plutonium-238 and to enhance deep space exploration capabilities, an improved small uranium-based reactor may be beneficial.